Trahison de soeurs
by Bandit12
Summary: Entre Roxanne et Bridget, c'est plus que de l'amitié. Mais quand Roxie rencontre l'homme parfait, tout dérape. Comment expliquer à sa soeur de coeur qu'on vit avec son ex, le pire cauchemar de son copain actuel...? Histoire en hiatus - avec quelques tendances de ré-écriture. Le 21.12.2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Trahison de deux soeurs**

----------------------------------------------------

_Pour commencer, je tient à remercier ceux qui liront cette histoire et la commenteront. Personnellement, j'aime assez ce premier chapitre_

_J'espère que vous aussi !_

_Ah oui, je ne me souvient pas des noms des personnages (sauf les principeaux), donc je les ais changés. Ils ne sont donc pas vraiment à moi…Sauf Roxane, que j'ai inventé Pas dire qu'elle est moi xd  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation**

_Introduction :_

_De son bureau surplombant celui de ses employés, une cigarette éteinte à la main, Daniel était perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était au téléphone, et désormais, son esprit était bien loin. A son regard, cela se voyait. Il fixait un point invisible sur la porte en verre de son bureau, fixant le mur terne du bâtiment. Rien de bien passionnant et pourtant, toute son attention y était._

_Sa secrétaire, une petite femme ronde au cheveux longs et roux, lui lançait de temps à autre un regard. Non pas qu'elle était inquiète, mais la curiosité se lisait sur son visage. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait dans cette agence, avec Daniel comme patron, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Le visage triste et déterminé, le regard lointain et humide, il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. C'était mauvais signe, sans doute pour l'agence…._

_Le téléphone sonna, rompant le silence pesant du bureau de verre qui était celui de Daniel Cleaver, directeur de l'agence d'édition. Dans un sursaut, Daniel retomba sur terre dans un choc qui aurait fait craquer les plus faibles. Il y était tellement bien, quoique légèrement triste, dans ses pensées !_

_Mais la sonnerie stridente du téléphone le força à décrocher dans un soupir de lassitude. Le numéro, il l'avait reconnu. Et la voix qui s'éleva du combiné était bien celle qu'il craignait entendre en ce moment…_

_« Daniel ? C'est Rita. »_

_« Ouais, je sais… »_

_« Tu bas bien ? »_

_« Ouais, crever… »_

_« Ah….Heu, je voulais te parler… »_

_Daniel n'avait pas la joie au cœur. Rita était cependant la femme qu'il devrait épouser…Oui mais, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Repensant au teint bronzé de la jeune femme, à ses yeux azure et à ses longs cheveux bruns, l'évidence se fit lentement à lui._

_« Vas-y, accouche »_

_« Eh bien…Ce n'est pas facile à dire… »_

_« Ouais bas essaye….Ch'uis prêt à tout.. »_

_« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »_

_« OUI, bon, qu'est-ce tu veux me dire ? »_

_Sa sympathie était presque palpable…Il savait ce qu'il voulait et risquait d'entendre. Il savait les mots qu'il voulait dire, mais ne parvenait pas à les articuler, à les mettre dans une phrase cohérente. Et il attendit patiemment que Rita se décide._

_« Eh bien…Tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux… »_

_« Bon, j'ai du boulot, tu te dépêche ? »_

_C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi…Dure ? Oui, dure était bien le mot, avec elle. Et c'est peut-être ça qui la décida une bonne fois pour tout, faisant accélérer les choses._

_« Daniel…Je ne veux plus me marier… »_

_Ca y est, c'était dit. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il soupira un peu, légèrement. Il savait qu'elle voulait lui dire ça. Et pourtant, ça lui fit quand même un léger coup au cœur. Mais il en était heureux. Un peu…_

_« Tu ne m'en veux pas Dan ? »  
»Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? »_

_« Je…. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? »_

_« Eh bien…Tu y penses trop, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était qu'une aventure et… »_

_« Je comprend. C'es tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »_

_Il venait de se faire plaqué par sa fiancée, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était travailler. On aurait pu le prendre pour un sans cœur, mais c'était loin de ce qu'il était._

_« Oui…Je…Je prend l'avion pour New-York ce soir… »_

_« Eh bien au revoir alors »_

_« Oui…Au revoir… »_

_Visiblement peinée par ce manque d'attention, de sentiments, Rita raccrocha péniblement. Elle lui avait dit et…Il n'avait rien tenté pour qu'elle quoi elle avait eu raison…_

_Quand à Daniel, il raccrocha tout aussi lentement, mais ne ressentait pas la même chose que la jeune femme. Lui ressentait plus…Un poids en moins sur les épaules, mais en même temps, cette impression que rien ne s'arrangerait jamais. Mouais…Il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir !_

_Et chassant péniblement ses pensées, il retourna au travail, faisant ce qu'il devait faire. Mais toujours cet air si mélancolique sur le visage, ces yeux humides et lointains…_

-----------------------------------

Roxane, ses longs cheveux foncés voltigeant dans le vent d'hiver, observait ses amis partir, et sa sœur de cœur dans les bras de cet homme « avec un cornichon géant dans le cul ». Elle soupira, un soupir las. Elle était heureuse pour Bridget qui venait enfin de trouver une personne rien que pour elle. Mais quand même….Ce n'était pas son style et elle le trouvait vraiment trop snob. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de l'autre, c'était le moins pire…

Marchant un peu, ses pas se marquaient dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Elle se dirigeait lentement vers le parc. Elle avait le cœur lourd même si elle était heureuse pour son amie. Mais…Elle aussi aurait bien aimé se trouver quelqu'un…Il serait quand même temps, elle ne voulait pas finir vieille fille. Mais c'était bien partit pour…

Arrivée au parc, elle s'assit sur le banc enneigé, face au lac gelé. Les étoiles brillants aux côtés de la lune, le ciel était enfin dégagé. Et leur reflet sur la glace recouvrant le lac scintillait de mille feux. C'était magnifique. Roxane ne peut d'ailleurs pas détaché son regard du spectacle s'offrant à elle, même quand un homme s'assit à ses côtés. Mais un nuage passa, recouvrant la lune. Et la jeune fille observa enfin l'inconnu assit sur le banc.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ses cheveux courts et noirs semblaient danser au rythme du vent. Roxane du avouer qu'il était assez beau, ou plutôt très mignon….Mais la timidité s'empara d'elle et elle se dépêcha de détourner les yeux, les baissant vers le sol recouvert d'un fin tapis blanc.

Le temps passa. Roxane commença à frissonner, le vent froid devenu plus fort. Fermant son manteau noir, elle allait se lever quand une voix s'éleva.

« Vous semblez être frigorifiée.. »

La personne venant de parler n'était autre que l'homme installé à ses côtés. Il venait de détourner son regard du lac, observant la jeune femme à côté de lui. Et Roxy rougit légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait des yeux enchanteurs.

« Ou..oui…Un…Un peu.. »

Enlevant sa veste, l'homme la tendit à Roxane.

« Tenez, ça vous réchauffera. »

Gênée, elle accepta cependant et mit la veste.

« Merci monsieur … ? »

« Daniel.. »

Tient…Ce nom sembla familier aux yeux de la brune. Réfléchissant, elle ne parvenait cependant pas à se souvenir.

«Puis-je connaître votre nom ? »

Cette question ramena Roxane sur terre. Elle rougit encore plus en répondit tout bas

« Heu ..oui…Je me nomme Roxane.. »

« Enchanté mademoiselle »

« Moi de même »

Le dénommé Daniel sourit légèrement puis retourna son attention vers le lac.

« Vous semblez…Nostalgique ? »

Roxy venait de poser cette question, rompant le silence de la nuit. Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse vraiment claire de la part de Daniel..

« Oh...Non…Mauvaise journée.. »

« Ha.. »

Roxane leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu marbré. Décidément, aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment bavard…Et la gène faisait sans cesse monter le rouge aux joues de Roxan.

Le vent souffla encore, d'une violence qui porta la casquette de la brunette vers le lac.

« MA CASQUETTE ! »

Se levant d'un bond sous l'œil intrigué de Daniel, elle courut après son couvre-chef. Sa belle casquette, noire, ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de chevaucher le vent.

D'abord riant, Daniel se décida finalement d'aider la jeune femme à rattraper sa casquette. Et ensemble, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rattraper la « fugueuse ».

« Merci bien monsieur »

Roxy sourit un peu à Daniel, qui lui rendit un sourire chaleureux.

« Mais de rien ! »

Roxy faillit se perdre dans le regard profond de l'homme lui faisant face, mais la question qu'il lui posa l'aida à se maîtriser.

« Voulez-vous venir prendre un café ? »

« Oh…Oui, avec joie ! »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rah, il m'a prit un de ces temps ce chapitre ! _

_Mais je l'aimheu ! Nan, pas Daniel ! 'fin si mais non, mais je parlais de mon histoire là !_

_Je sais, je sais, je suis folle…u.u _

_Bon, ça vous a plus ? Si oui, REVIEW (mot magique X3)_

_ Prochain Chapitre en cours _


	2. Chapter 2

_Rah, dingue l'inspiration que j'ai pour cette histoire (enfin, ça fait quand même deux semaines que j'y pense!). Rah, dites pas que j'ai trainé pour ce second chapitre, c'est pas vraiheu! lol_

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Recherche d'emplois.**_

Roxanne était perdue dans ses pensées, allongée dans le canapé devant son écran de télévision. Le film qui passait, et qui pourtant l'intéressait énormément la veille, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle avait un regard évasif, les yeux brillants. Cette soirée avait été si fantastique...Vraiment, elle avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer!

**_xx Flash Back xx_**

**_Roxanne, invitée par Daniel dans un beau restaurant, avait un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres. La conversation allait bon train. L'homme en face d'elle avait vraiment pas mal d'humour...Et en plus, il était plutôt mignon...Heu ouais, bon, ils étaient pas difficiles ses critères vu comme ça, mais c'était déjà assez dure à trouver! Enfin bon, passons...  
_**

_**Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, Daniel invita la jeune femme chez lui. Pour finir la soirée sans arrières-pensées évidamment! (vous connaissez les hommes...). Et elle avait accepté. Sans arrières-pensées elle non plus (même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai!).  
**_

_**La voiture de Daniel était une belle décapotable grise acier. Belle, les sièges étaient en cuir noir. Vraiment, cette voiture était magnifique! Et ce fut dans un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants qu'ils s'installèrent tout deux dans la belle voiture. Le silence s'était installé entre eux deux, et pourtant, de temps en temps, Roxy jetait un petit coup d'oeuil discret à Dan. Et lui aussi le faisait. C'est de cette manière qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'observaient tout deux. Les joues virant au rouge, Roxy regarda la route défilé par la vitre de l'auto. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, et encore moins le regarder à nouveau...Et ce fut la rue qui accapara toute son attention jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination.  
**_

_**Quand la voiture s'arrêta devent chez Daniel, ce dernier alla ouvrir la portière de Roxanne. Vraiment galent...Elle lui fit un petit sourire gèné et il lui répondit. Il était vraiment beau avec ce sourire...C'était bien la première fois qu'elle trouvait un sourire aussi enchanteur...Et sa voix, si vous l'aviez entendue! Pas trop grave, pas trop aigue, vraiment...Parfaite. Si difficile à décrire, elle la faisait rêver. Enfin, c'était tout en lui qui la faisait rêver...  
**_

_**Ils montèrent dans la maison, toujours sans dire un mot. S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, ils finirent par trouver un sujet de discution. Et lentement, très lentement, ils se rapprochaient. Et ils finirent par commecer à s'embrasser. Roxy avait encore les joues légèrement rosées, mais c'était surtout de plaisir. Daniel embrassait si bien...Et sa main qui voyageait sur le visage et le cou de la jeune femme...Elle, avait les mains sur les hanches de l'homme qui lui dévorait les lèvres. Ce baiser fut si agréable que ce fut avec peine qu'ils se séparèrent. Tout deux semblaient enchantés.**_

_** Ce regard qu'ils se lancaient faisait battre leur coeur. Ou plutôt, Roxanne avait le coeur qui battait sans rythme. Celui de l'homme l'observant avec des yeux si merveilleux, ce n'était pas sûr. Et elle reprit les lèvres de Daniel, savourant à nouveau ce baiser, encore meilleur que le premier.**_

_**Il passa lentement les mains dans son dos, puis sous son T-shirt. Ce contact la faisait frémir. Et en réponse à l'étreinte qu'il lui fit, elle le serra plus fort contre elle. Ce moment, un rêve. Elle le voulait éternel, savourant son corps contre elle. Elle passa doucement la main sur son torse, délicatement. Mais alors qu'elle avait envie que ce moment dure encore, il prit fin. Sans doute la réalité, mais ils se séparèrent lentement. Et soudainement gènée, elle prétexta devoir se lever tôt le lendemain pour une offre d'emplois et partit. Et pourtant, elle avait tellement envie de rester!**_

_**xx Fin du Flash Back xx**_

Mais...En parlant de cette offre d'emplois...Roxanne regarda l'heure. 2heure du matin. Soupirant, elle partit se coucher. Elle devait être présentable et en pleine forme le lendemain. Ou plutôt...Dans 5heures...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.Alors qu'il allait si mal, il avait faillit conclure. Faillit car la jeune femme était partie précipitamment...D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sans doute avait-elle trouvé que ça allait trop vite. Ou bien était-elle déjà prise...

Dans un soupir, Daniel regarda l'heure. Il avait un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Une femme qui venait pour être embauchée. Et si elle n'arrivait pas bientôt, il ne la prendrai pas. Arrivé en retard avant d'être embauché n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Et Daniel était assez stricte la dessus...Enfin, quand ça touchait ses employés!

Mais un coup de téléphone, et il dut partir en vitesse. Donnant les dernières consignes à sa secrétaires, il sortit de l'agence. Il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous avec Kafka...Je l'aime pas, mais c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu en tête XD

-------------

A son retour, Daniel alla interrogé Lindsey, la secrétaire, sur la nouvelle (enfin, peut-être...) employée.

_- Elle répondait parfaitement à tout les critères._

_- Une bonne recrue alors?_

_- Oui, sans doute. Je suis sûre que vous allez l'apprécier!_

_- Hum, si vous le dites..._

Tournant la tête, il la chercha du regard.

_- Elle n'est pas là?_

_- Je l'ai envoyée faire des photocopies il y a quelques minutes. Elle devrait bientôt revenir._

_- Hum, bien. Je ferai sa connaissance plus tard alors, j'ai des choses à faire._

Et sans rajouté un seul mot, il se dirigea vers la porte, direction la salle de réunion. Prenant l'ascenseur, il tomba soudainement nez à nez avec..

_- Roxanne?_

La surprise se lisait dans leurs regards. Et la jeune femme balubutia un "Daniel" un peu interrogatif. Tout deux se demandaient ce que l'autre faisait là.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_- Je viens de me faire embauchée...Et toi?_

Vu le regard de l'homme qui avait emplit ses rêves toute la nuit, elle se dit qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise.

_- Heu...Il y a un problème?_

Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, rougissant légèrement. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs que plus mignonne...

_- Tu es VRAIMENT la nouvelle employée?..._

_- Ou..oui, pourquoi?_

Une légère peur était visible dans son regard, mais elle n'osait pas (et ne voulais pas) lâcher Daniel des yeux.

_- Et bien...Bienvenue alors._

Et sans un mot de plus, il se retourna, direction son bureau. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Elle découvrirai assez tôt qui il était dans cette boîte...

* * *

_Je sais, l'est tout pitit... _

_Mais j'vous jure que je vais souvent en posté! Ainsi, vous m'en voudrez pas XD_

_Et pis, c'est chiant les longs chapitres...Non?_

_x Essaye de se trouver des excuses pitoyables mdr x_

_Bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plus, et si tel n'est pas le cas, merci de me dire pourquoi, ça m'aiderai à progresser ;)_

_Kiss à tous!_


	3. Informations

Bonjour à tous,

Suite à une review m'ayant fait sourire, je me suis souvenue de cette histoire qui était restée bien longtemps oubliée. Après réflexion et après avoir relu les quelques lignes rédigées, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être amusant d'en reprendre l'écriture, ne serait-ce que pour me forcer à terminer, au moins une fois dans ma vie, une histoire.

Je ne promets aucunes merveilles et ne donne aucun délais. J'écrirais quand je le sentirais, quand l'envie de le faire sera plus forte que la raison me poussant à étudier en cette dure période de blocus (c'est ça la fin du monde, le BLOCUS !). Mais j'écrirais et je pense que c'est ce qui compte :).

Cordialement,

Bandit12 le 21.12.2012 (ou 22, au vu de l'heure...)


End file.
